


Morning

by jaehyunfirstlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove
Summary: POV: you’re woken up in the best way possible
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

The sun was only starting to peek through the blinds, sending soft rays of light into the room, but that wasn’t what woke you. Instead, something, or rather someone, was poking you rather urgently in the backside.

“Jae?” you asked sleepily, your consciousness returning slowly.

“Hm? Sorry babe, did I wake you?” he squeezed you closer to him, enveloping you in his warmth, his arm around your waist tightening.

“S’okay,” you returned, as his hand roamed over your bare stomach. You realized you were both still naked and the memories from the night before came back to you suddenly. Your core clenched when you realized that it was your boyfriend’s cock that was now rubbing against you.

“Is this okay,” he asked, his breath against your neck sending shivers down your spine. When you nodded he moved his hand down between your legs and cupped your pussy, making you inhale sharply.

“Jae,” you breathed out, your breathing picking up speed as he started to kiss down your neck and onto your shoulder. His other hand came around and caressed your breast, and when he squeezed your nipple you moaned out loud.

“Mm you sound so sexy,” he groaned, before sucking a mark into your neck. He always knew how to get you all riled up, and you were pretty sure you were really wet by now. Sure enough, his fingers dipped in to check.

“Oh Jae,” you moaned as his fingers parted you.

“You’re so wet, fuck,” his movements became more urgent now, his fingers going deeper, making you arch your back as he started to hit your sweet spot.

“Oh god, yeah, that feels good,” you managed to say between breaths, you could feel an orgasm coming, “just like that, Jae, god it feels good.”

Your words spurred him on and he picked up speed, fucking you hard with is fingers, his other arm pulling you flush against him so that you could feel his body firm against your back. He whispered filthy things into your ear and when he thumbed your clit you came with a loud moan.

“That’s it, baby,” he flipped you onto your back as you came down from your high, licking his fingers as he positioned himself between your legs, “I know you can give me another one.”

“Oh baby,” you could barely speak as he pushed into you, the way he stretched you always left you out of breath. You were sensitive from your orgasm so you could feel every inch of him as he went in slowly, and you cried out when he finally bottomed out.

His face was tense, eyes dark as he looked down at you. Sweat was beading on his forehead, his hair, mussed from sleep, falling forward. He was unbelievably sexy at that moment, just before he destroyed you.

You didn’t mean to, your voice was already hoarse from the night before, but you couldn’t help but moan loudly as he fucked you. You reached up to grab his shoulders and he dropped to his elbows, taking your face into his hands and kissing you deeply, swallowing your moans.

His hips kept up a frantic pace, slamming you into the bed, your hands fisting the sheets as you felt another orgasm creeping up.

“Jae, I’m gonna come,” you warned, and he reached down and pushed your knees up. In this position his cock hit deeper, hitting your sweet spot with every thrust. You grabbed his back as you came, probably scratching the hell out of it but your orgasm made you practically delirious. You tried to scream but your voice was gone by this point, you just squeezed him with your pussy until he was spilling into you, his cock pulsing and his body shuddering as he came.

“Oh fuck,” he finally said as he collapsed on top of you. You cried out as you tried to push him off of you. He laughed and rolled off onto the bed, pulling you into his arms and placing a soft kiss on the top of your head.

“Good morning, my love.”


End file.
